wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sergeant Calhoun
Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun is the quadragonist of Wreck-It Ralph. She is Fix-It Felix Jr.'s love interest and one of the NPC's who helps the player get to the top of the tower in Hero's Duty. Appearance Calhoun is tall and slender, boasting a blonde bob cut with side bangs, blue eyes, and fair skin. She has rosy lips and appears to wear dark eyeliner. Calhoun wears a heavy armor consisting of the colors red and black. She appears to be close to Ralph's height, although this could just be due to the differences of their game proportions. Biography "In the sci-fi battle zone of Hero's Duty, Sergeant Calhoun is more than just a pretty face—she is the tough-as-nails, take-charge leader who fights for humanity's freedom. When she's not offering in-game intel, she's training her troops for the next attack wave. This unrelenting commander is driven by a personal vendetta and will stop at nothing to protect the player and the arcade from a virulent Cy-Bug invasion." Personal Life Calhoun was engaged to her fiancée Dr. Brad Scott (a scientist of Hero's Duty) in the events before the story. The two were shown to be very happy and in love with each other, even to the point of him giving her a pet nickname of "Dynamite Gal." However, on their wedding day, a large group of Cy-Bugs flew into the chapel. Before anyone could do anything, her fiancée was eaten and killed by one of the Cy-Bugs. Calhoun has since been traumatized by the scene and has become a bit of a spiteful woman, but she soon changes her attitude when she becomes smitten with Felix. But, did they have their wedding in Hero's Duty or not? Will Brad regenerate? Find out in Wreck It Ralph 2!!! Memorable Quotes * "All right, ladies! The kitten-whispers and tickle fights stop NOW!" * "Hope you're happy, Junkpile. This game is going down AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! * "Flattery don't charge these batteries, civilian. Now state your business!" * "They don't call your friend Wreck-It for nothing." * "Who the holy hotcakes are you?" * "With Felix: C: Get out! F: All I said was you're a dynamite gal. C: I said Get out! " * "That Cy-Bug you brought with you, multiplied!" * "But do you think they'll stop there?" * "WRONG! VIRUSES DO NOT STOP!" * "Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it is UGLY!" * "So what is it with this Wreck-It joker, huh? Why'd he go AWOL?" * "Kohut! My cruiser." * "Once those Cy-Bugs finish off Sugar Rush, they'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothing but smoking husk of forgotten dreams." * (After Vanellope "decrees" that all the racers who bullied her will be executed) "Hmmm. This place just got more interesting." Trivia * Calhoun is similar to Shira from Ice Age and Angel from Lilo & Stitch. Calhoun, Shira, and Angel were cold and gruff at first, but near the end of the game, they undergo a change in attitude. * There are a great many similarities between Calhoun's character and Samus Aran from the Metroid video games. When Samus is seen without her Power Suit she looks very similar to Calhoun. The Cybugs, with their ability to absorb the characteristics of anything they consume, are also similar to Metroids in that they are not consciously evil but are very powerful bioweapons, and Samus in ''Metroid ''had a mission to kill all the Metroids, much like Calhoun's mission to exterminate Cybugs. Like Calhoun, Samus also has a tragic backstory of her own; when she was a child, her parents were killed by Space Pirates, which is one of the reasons she fights. * Calhoun was originally envisaged as being a man, until the filmmakers decided her being a woman would make her more interesting. Images -3.png Calhoun.jpg Ralph calhoun.jpg 08.0 006.5.0078.0072 RGB.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Heroes